Transparence
by namayu
Summary: Une silhouette seule et triste à la fenètre... ET une ombre qui l'observe en silence, plongée dans ses propres pensées.


Ce soir encore, il ne dort pas. La chambre résonne du silence profond qui envahit la nuit. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il n'est pas dans son lit. Je le sais, je le sens... Depuis le temps que dure notre périple, j'ai appris à le connaître. J'entends un faible grésillement, et je le devine accoudé à la fenêtre. Comme souvent. Il pense que je dors, mais je ne dors pas. J'écoute toujours le bruit de sa respiration, de son souffle exhalant la fumée de la cigarette à laquelle, inconsciemment, il semble toujours s'agripper avec désespoir lorsqu'il est seul... Lorsqu'il se _croit _seul. Même son souffle paraît fragile dans ces moments.

Sans le vouloir, je serre les poings. De la rage... Je crois que c'est ça qui vibre au fond de moi dans ces instants. De la haine aussi, sans doute... Mais à cette heure, je ne sais plus vers qui elle est tournée. Vers lui ou vers moi ? Vers celui qui me rejette toujours loin de sa souffrance, ou vers moi qui ne sais pas lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul... Qu'il nous a, nous... Et moi... Pffff, je me sens inutile... si inutile... Et dérisoire... Cette seule pensée me fait glisser à mon tour dans cette souffrance qui ne me quitte jamais. Même si je sais parfaitement donner le change aux autres... Au fond, je sais que je suis comme lui... Nous avons tous les deux des cicatrices que nous voulons cacher à tout prix. Par fierté. Et pour ne pas céder devant notre faiblesse. Peut-être qu'il a raison, après tout. Il serait ridicule de venir frotter nos plaies mal refermées l'une contre l'autre, de combler la solitude de l'un par la solitude de l'autre. Cela ne ferait que nous faire souffrir davantage, j'imagine...

Je me sens si inutile... Comme un pantin pitoyable... Et que personne n'aime. Mais demain, il faudra encore faire comme chaque jour... et sourire. Et rire. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne m'atteignait.

Je l'entends soupirer. Impressionnant comme nos pensées semblent s'accorder, ce soir. Son soupir qui bruit calmement cache le frémissement du mien.

Je me retourne doucement, comme dans mon sommeil, et je sens son regard inquiet posé sur moi. Il a peur que je le surprenne là, au milieu de toute cette faiblesse et de sa fragilité... Que je lui pose des questions. Mais non, rassure-toi, va, je ne vais pas ouvrir les paupières pour l'instant. Je vais te laisser croire que je dors. Car je sais que tu as besoin de ces instants, toi aussi, pour préserver ton trop fragile édifice et ta foutue fierté.

Malgré mes yeux fermés, je sens les siens qui me regardent sans bruit. Cela me semble durer longtemps, très longtemps, avant que je n'entende de nouveau le petit grésillement et le son doux et calme de sa respiration. J'ouvre alors lentement les yeux. La première chose que je vois, c'est son lit défait... Et vide, bien sûr. Puis une ombre à la fenêtre. Son ombre. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait contempler des heures, comme ça, sans un mot... Sa silhouette incroyablement frêle est baignée d'un halo bleu, et la lumière de la lune joue sur son visage... Il porte sa cigarette à la bouche... Petit grésillement. La faible lueur rougeoyante vient rajouter des reflets d'ombres sur ses traits tristes. Je connais cette scène par coeur. S'il savait que je l'observe chaque nuit ainsi... En serrant mes poings jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas, d'un mot, d'un geste, trahir ma présence et lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul, que je suis là, et que, s'il l'acceptait, peut-être que de mon côté, je me sentirais enfin moins inutile et moins rejeté. Pour la première fois de ma vie.

Dans les ténèbres, je sens un sourire cynique étirer mes lèvres. Ce serait tellement facile. Trop facile. Alors, je me tais, et je reste là, à le regarder du fond de mes ténèbres. Et je me souviens des paroles d'Hakkai, lorsque Goku lui avait demandé pourquoi il refusait sa forme youkai.

_ Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de te couper le doigt, sans le vouloir, Goku ? As-tu remarqué comme, dans ces moments-là, tu évites soigneusement d'appuyer sur la coupure, parce que cela fait mal ? Comme tu évites alors avec soin de te servir de ton doigt meurtri? Eh bien, pour mon âme, c'est un peu pareil. _

Et, moi aussi, j'évite d'appuyer sur mes plaies. Pour ne pas avoir mal. Nous essayons tous les deux désespérément de ne pas appuyer là où ça fait souffrir.

Mes yeux détaillent la silhouette solitaire plongée dans sa contemplation muette. Ou plutôt, oscultant ses propres cicatrices. Il est si absorbé qu'il ne me voit même pas me redresser sur le coude pour le dévisager. Quand je vous disais que j'étais inutile... Transparent. Même si les poètes me contrediront pour la pureté du vers, je crois que j'ai toujours fait rimer ces mots ensemble: inutilité et transparence. Et mal aimé aussi... Tout un poème.

Il soupire de nouveau faiblement. Bon sang, pourquoi ne m'emporte-t-il pas dans ses songes tristes ? Que je puisse lui serrer la main et l'aider à avancer... Mais non, je resterai toujours à l'écart, en bordure de sa souffrance. Rejeté. Sans doute que la règle qui s'est établie entre nous, dès le premier jour, nous empêche de le faire... Mais à quel moment cette règle m'est-elle devenue insupportable à ce point ? A quel moment ce jeu a-t-il définitivement cessé d'en être un ? A quel moment mes répliques acerbes ont-elles commencé à masquer la haine et la rage que je ressentais envers lui ? Cette haine qui cachait trop mal le désir que j'éprouvais. Car je sais que je ne cesse de me mentir. Mais c'est plus facile ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je sais. Même si je sais que je le désire. Que je veux voir un sourire sur son visage. Le voir heureux. Est-ce ça, l'amour ? Dis, Hakkai sensei, est-ce ça, toi qui connais ce sentiment ? M'apprendras-tu un jour, si c'est ça, aimer...?

Mes yeux parcourent toujours son corps. Il ouvre doucement la fenêtre. Plus rien ne semble exister d'autre que lui et sa foutue mélancolie. Et cette douleur immense qu'il cache le jour...

L'air froid pénètre dans la pièce, et je me sens frissonner doucement sous sa morsure, malgré la chaude couverture dans laquelle je suis emmitouflé. Mais lui est tombé tellement au plus profond de lui-même que, même torse nu, tout juste vêtu de son jean, il ne semble pas réaliser combien l'air est glacé. Je le vois se pencher par la fenêtre, comme absorbé par le vide. Et je retiens mon souffle... Non, il ne va pas...! J'ai peur, vraiment peur... Mais non, il reste juste penché, son regard triste errant longuement sur le paysage sans même le voir. A quoi pense-t-il ? J'ai mal de le voir ainsi. Je le vois trembler dans l'ombre et frissonner. Mais ce qui me déchire surtout, c'est de surprendre tout à coup ses yeux brillant plus intensément sous la lumière blafarde des étoiles. Son regard qui vacille et chavire. Je ne peux supporter de voir les deux améthystes s'enfoncer lentement dans ces larmes qui perlent à ses paupières et que, même seul, il cherche encore à retenir. Par fierté. Encore et toujours. J'ai peur et j'ai mal pour lui. Si mal de voir qu'il se protège à ce point de tout et de tous. Et surtout de lui-même... Ce soir pourtant, il doit vraiment être au-delà de la souffrance pour baisser sa garde autant, même si je sens que sa maudite fierté résiste encore un peu. Il doit vraiment avoir mal. Je le voit frissonner de nouveau et il me semble entendre comme un sanglot étouffé.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai hurlé son nom ou non, à cet instant. Il me semble pourtant qu'il me déchire encore les lèvres et qu'il tournoie en se répercutant contre tous les murs de la chambre.

_SANZO...!!!!_

Mais non, il n'a pas bougé. Il reste là, frissonnant, sa frêle silhouette plus fragile que jamais tremblant dans le froid. Ses courts cheveux dorés ont un éclair de lune, ce soir. Et ses larmes silencieuses qui roulent sur sa joue pâle semblent tomber goutte à goutte sur mon coeur.

Il a abandonné sa cigarette et je fixe un instant la cendre qui s'éteint. Pour ne pas voir ces larmes qui me vrillent les entrailles.

Il se penche à nouveau doucement vers le vide. Et sa voix grave résonne doucement dans la nuit.

—Maître... pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul?

C'est à ce moment-là que le bruit a retenti dans la pièce. Un craquement sinistre. Celui de mon coeur qui se brisait dans ma poitrine. J'ai senti l'écho de son déchirement vibrer au fond de moi. C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un coeur qui éclate puisse faire autant de bruit. Sanzo l'a entendu lui aussi, semble-t-il. Il tourne lentement son visage vers moi, et me regarde un instant, accoudé sur mon lit, sans un mot. Nos regards se croisent. Et la vue de ces deux yeux incroyablement éteints me trouble plus encore. Des yeux vides. Désespérément vides. Ou plutôt non, cette faible lueur, loin au fond, cette douleur intense qui sourd lentement... C'est ça, qui me chavire le plus : cette souffrance tapie aux fond des yeux d'améthyste. C'est plus que je ne peux le supporter. Surtout lorsque je le vois frissonner à nouveau faiblement.

Curieusement, il n'a fait aucun geste lorsque je lui ai sauté dessus pour l'entourer de ma couverture. Il frissonne encore faiblement et une fois de plus, je ne peux retenir un propos léger, pour éloigner de nous les ombres pesantes de nos deux chagrins.

—Ben alors, petit moine, on cherche à s'enrhumer pour ne pas avoir à partir demain, c'est ça ? Je te préviens, je te ferai pas de mot d'excuse pour la Trinité! Compte pas sur moi...!

Je me serais attendu à une violente réaction de rejet de sa part. Une arme sur mon front, un coup de harisen, que sais-je... Mais non, il se contente de tourner lentement son visage vers moi. Il me dévisage un instant. Et quelque chose comme un faible sourire vient éclairer ses traits d'une lueur fugitive. Cette vision me laisse sans voix. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire. La toute première fois. D'un seul coup, je me sens maladroit avec mes gestes, avec mes mots. Peut-être que la solution la plus simple est de ne rien dire. Je fouille dans ma poche. Tire une clope, que je lui glisse entre les lèvres, sans qu'il réagisse. Puis une pour moi, que j'allume, avant d'allumer celle de Sanzo. Ses yeux violets rencontrent les miens, puis se dirigent de nouveau vers le paysage qui s'étend devant nous.

Nous restons là longtemps, emmitouflés dans ma couverture, sans un mot. Par moments, je perçois les frissonnements de son dos contre ma poitrine. Alors, je ressers un peu mon étreinte sur ses minces épaules et je le sens se presser un peu plus contre moi, comme un enfant se réfugie pour trouver un peu de chaleur. A cette heure, les mots sont inutiles entre nous. Seule l'éternité de cet instant où nous sommes seuls au monde importe. L'air froid tournoie toujours dans la pièce, mais nous lui opposons la chaleur de cette étreinte muette.

Sa voix s'élève enfin doucement dans le noir.

-Je t'ai haï, tu sais...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ses mots me font mal. J'aurais préféré que le silence dure encore, pour ne pas rompre l'illusion.

Sa voix hésite, puis s'éteint. Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous. Avant qu'il ne reprenne tout bas.

—Je t'ai haï, lorsque tu m'as empêché de retourner vers Kami-sama. Lorsque tu m'as laissé me traîner sur le sol. Et lorsque tu m'as ramassé pour me porter sur mon lit, alors que tu étais blessé toi-même.

Je sens sa voix trembler dans les ténèbres.

—Je t'ai maudit ce soir-là de me voir si faible et de me montrer à quel point je l'étais. De me faire sentir que j'aurais toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger...

Je concentre mon regard sur le paysage, pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux. Heureusement pour moi, il regarde dans la même direction.

—Pourtant, à cet instant, je sais... Je viens de comprendre...

Sa voix s'est abaissée d'un demi-ton, et n'est plus qu'un murmure.

—Et que sais-tu, Sanzo-sama ?

Je ne peux empêcher ma voix de prendre une inflexion un peu agressive, tandis que mes yeux errent dans le vide qui s'étend à mes pieds. Pour me protéger des mots que je pressens.

Il se tait un instant et retourne à sa contemplation muette.

Bon sang, Sanzo, je te hais moi aussi, de me laisser ainsi sans réponse.

—Je viens de comprendre à l'instant que je n'étais plus seul...

Il se serre encore un peu contre moi, désormais silencieux, et le vent s'engouffrant dans la pièce joue dans les fins cheveux blonds.

Et enfin, à mon tour, je comprend : je ne serais plus jamais transparent ou inutile désormais.


End file.
